


Aces and Kings

by KIT_GRACE



Series: The Chronicles of Blood [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Asexuality, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Gen, Magic, Monarchy, Mutants, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIT_GRACE/pseuds/KIT_GRACE
Summary: In an world where modern day Korea was still ruled by a king, Kpop group, One Voice, shot to fame in the span of a few years. When an attempted kidnapping takes place after one of their concerts, Blue Jade Security has been tasked with their security. As the boys gear up for their world tour, secrets come to light both about the Blue Jade and about the boys themselves. With each new revelation, the number of people they can trust dwindles. Will the boys be able to live out their dreams? Or will each new revelation tear them apart?Disclaimer: The characters in this story are fictional and do not represent actual people - living or dead.





	1. Complicated

5 years ago....

"Why?" 

Lee Jimin turned to face the two most important people in his life, not knowing how to respond to his younger brother's question. He watched them for a few minutes before turning around to face the wall behind him. 

"Look at me!" Namjoon grabbed his brother by the shoulder and spun him around to face them. He tightened his grip on the older man's shoulders, wanting desperately to shake some sense into their middle brother. "Why would you sign with King Records, hyung? You know Tae hyung and I were planning to start a record label to help you. So why would you do something like this?" 

Jimin moved out of arms reach and turned to face the window. He studied the city skyline, taking a few minutes to ready himself for the confrontation he knew was coming. The timing could have been a bit better, they were still at work after all. But this was an unavoidable confrontation. Taking a deep breath he turned around to face them. 

"Joon-ah......" 

"You promised you'd never do it. So why did you? Did your promise to us mean nothing to you?" 

Jimin cast a quick glance at his much taller elder brother, who hadn't said anything yet. But from the look on his face, Jimin guessed that he agreed with their maknae.   Jimin looked at his  younger brother. Despite his protests, Namjoon wore his heart on his sleeve. Jimin could clearly see the look of hurt and anger on his brother's face.  Jimin had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Namjoon quietly had sent a text.

"I am sorry you had to find out this way. I didn't want to. But if I don't, people I care about will get hurt. I would rather work for your abeoji than let my person get hurt." 

I could fight for you." Taehyung said, speaking up for the first time. "I still have my seat on the board and my best friends are members of the board. We can protect your person. You don't have to sign the contract." 

"It's already done, hyung." Jimin said softly. "I am sorry." 

Namjoon let out an inhuman yell and, grabbing a paper weight off the table, threw it at the window. Taehyung grapped him by the waist and pulled him close when he tried to grab Jimin by the collar. 

"Let me go, hyung." 

"Not until you calm down." 

Namjoon fought to get out of his eldest brother's arms but Taehyung held on until his bother calmed down. After several minutes of unsuccessful struggling, Namjoon turned around in his brother's arms and buried his face in the crook of Taehyung's neck, giving in to the tears he had been holding in. 

"Please make him stay.  You know what abeoji will do to him." He whispered. "I don't want hyung to go." 

"I know." Taehyung looked at Jimin over Namjoon's shoulder. "We'll figure it out." 

A sudden the ringing of a cell phone broke the uneasy silence that had filled the room. 

Namjoon pulled away and  answered his phone "Yeoboseyo?"

_"Hyung, you need to check your email right now!"_

"What's going on?"

_"I found out who your abeoji threatened to get Jimin hyung to cooperate. And you aren't gonna like what I found. Check your email and call me."_

With out a word Namjoon walked out Jimin's office as his brothers watched on, worry for their baby brother and frustration at the situation clearly written on their faces. 

"Did abeoji threaten Daebak?" Taehyung reached out to hug his brother but Jimin neatly sidestepped both the question and Taehyung's attempt at a hug.  he knew that if he let Taehyung comfort him, he would tell him everything. 

Taehyung dropped his arms and frowned. There were only a handful of people Jimin would sacrifice everything for. 

"Did abeoji threaten us? Is that why you are doing this?" 

* * *

"I don't want to do this." 16-year-old Kim Dongwoo said as he reached out to pull apart the tie his younger brother had helped him put on. "Just because Ianto is our guardian...

"We have to make an appearance," The 14-year-old said softly sending a wave of calm through their bond. "You might find your Arion today."

"And if I don't?" Dongwoo's voice had a note of insecurity in it " I have to find them, Minjun. My mark has started to grey out. And if I fail to find..."

"Hyung, a gray mark doesn't mean they are dead. It just means that it'll be harder for you to find them. You have enough time to find them. Besides, you won't fail, Hyung. I know it." Minjun set Dongwoo's tie in place and batted away his hands as he tried to reach for the tie. "Be glad you aren't an oddity like I am."

"You aren't an oddity, Jun-ah. You're unique." Dongwoo tried so hard to forget Minjun's screams the day his Arion mark disappeared.

Minjun had been born with an Arion mark and a panther that liked to prowl around his left shoulder. On Minjun's eighth birthday, he woke them all up with his screams. Dongwoo had been forced to watch as his little brother patted the now immobile panther, begging him to wake up. After he calmed down, he pulled up his sleeve to check his Arion mark and started to sob when he discovered that it was gone.

It took two weeks for it to reappear and the day it turned grey, he got a second Arion mark with a cat over his heart.

The doctor told him losing his Arion mark and soul mark a second time would kill him and quietly recommended that they find an Ethayan to remove his soul mark. It would give him a fighting chance.

Ianto refused. And so began the resurgence of the Vestigo Alcan - an age old tradition of bringing together potential Arions and life partners.

It exactly five years later that they had to relive what was the worst night of their lives as Minjun lost his second Arion mark and soul mark and the Kim siblings found out that their father had sold Minjun to the Darkness in order to become the Shade Demarc.

From that day, he stuck like glue to Minjun's side, often to his brother's immense irritation.

Minjun refused to look up, his eyes welling up with tears. He had promised himself that he wouldn't ruin this for his brother. Dongwoo had always looked after him without expecting anything. If he had even an inkling that Minjun wasn't happy about going he'd refuse to go and insist they make an unauthorised trip to Korea in an attempt to make him happy. 

Dongwoo watched as his brother tried to hide miserable this was making him. He reached out and pulled his brother into his arms. 

"Whether or not I find my Arion today, you will always have me." He softly whispered.

"Why can't I be normal, hyung?" Minjun whispered as the tears he tried so hard to hold back came cascading down his face.

Dongwoo pulled away to look his brother in the eye. "Who said that?

"Does it matter?" Minjun borrowed into Dongwoo's chest. "Everyone says that it's a good thing my Arions are dead. That they didn't live to see that their Arion was the Son of the Shade. It was better for them to die than to be bonded to someone like me."

"That's bullshit and you know that. Everything will work out, Jun-ah. You said it yourself. A Gray mark doesn't mean your Arion is dead. You'll find them soon. Just have faith in the All Father's plans."

There was a knock on the door "Jun-ah?"

Izzy quickly pulled away and wiped his tears. "Come in Malec."

The 16-year-old walked into the room and could feel that something was wrong. He stood next to Minjun, taking a minute to make sure there was nothing physically wrong with his Hoktar. Knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer from Minjun, he turned to face his Hoktar's brother. "What's wrong with him?"

Dongwoo sighed "It'll be better if I showed you. But not now. Ianto is expecting us. It's best not to keep him waiting." 

Dongwoo grabbed Minjun's hand and waited for Malec to lead them out of the room. He said a quite prayer to the all father, praying that today would go smoothly for Minjun and that he would find his arion today. 


	2. A Loss Remembered and Protection Granted

 

Ko Jimin ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he stared at the framed photo on his desk.

"Everything ok?" Kim Jae-ho set the file in his hand on the CEO’s desk and took a seat.

Jimin looked up at his friend "Huh?"

“I asked if everything's all right." Jae-ho repeated

"It's nothing,." He picked up the frame and ran his finger over the photo. Putting the frame down, he picked up the photos scattered around his desk and was about to put them in the drawer when Jae-ho grabbed the photos and, quickly flipping through the photos, picked up one photo for closer inspection. The photo showed a younger Jimin standing under a tree with his arms around the waist of a boy few years younger than him. They both were wearing some sort of uniform – not a school uniform. It looked like the cloths wore by children in juvenile detention facilities. Jae-ho decided to indulge his curious nature. He was pretty sure that if Jimin kept to form then he wouldn’t open up but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

Jae-ho plastered a smile on his face and forced his heart beat to slow down.

"That's Lee Jimin." Jimin looked at him, studying his face "I think he's dead."

Jae-ho looked confused “huh?”

“All these years and you still haven’t learned not to broadcast your thoughts.” Jimin sighed in frustration "There was nothing going on between us, as far as I can tell. It's just that every memory I have started getting back …. Anyway I drew a sketch and sent it to Magnus. Those photos were all he could find. According to Magnus , we became friends because we had the same name.”

Jae-ho knew about what happened to Jimin. It was on the condition of full disclosure that he agreed to work with the Ko brothers and Skander as the manger at The Echo. Jae-ho looked at the photo again and sighed. Jimin couldn't have been more than twelve when the photo was taken.

"Look I know it's not my place to say this but can I speak freely?" 

At Jimin's nod,  Jae-ho continued "You need to let this go.”

“You know why I can’t. He may be able to explain the Tattoos and the scars.”

“Letting it go is the only way you are going to move on. I've seen what this is doing to you. I am really starting to worry, Min-ah."

Jimin shook his head "The only thing I can do is try and find him. But my personal problems aren't why you asked to see me is it?"

Jae-ho couldn't help but frown at the younger man's sudden topic change. "No it's not. I have job for the Black Jade. A protection detail. "

Jimin pulled out his cell phone "Give me a second. I'll call Skat and Tae-ah."

“It has to be just you and Skat." 

Jae-ho had to know that Jimin would never do a job on his own. Everyone in their line of work knew that Tae, Jimin and Skat were package deal. But Jimin was curious to learn what kind of job would only require his and his best friend's skill set but not his brother’s. 

"The protection detail is for Tae-ah."

Jimin shook his head, his confusion written on his face. Out of all the scenarios running through his mind that was one he least expected "I think you should explain."

This was what Jae-ho loved about working with the Black Jade. He was never treated as a subordinate. He was always an equal. "There is a hit out on Tae-ah."

It took a minute for what the older man said to sink into Jimin's brain and when it finely did so did the panic and fear. "Are you sure? What are we still doing here? Where's Tae?"

Jae-ho held up his hand. "He's at home with Kathleen. They said something about spending some time together before she had to go back. I have asked my team to keep watch over your apartment.”

“I am surprised they didn’t ask for details.” Jimin said as he ran through every contingency plan he, Skat and Tae had put in place in case they ever had to go off the grid.

“I kind of implied that Sung-Ho threated to kill him.” Jae-ho sighed "You know that if the police offer him protection, he's going to turn it down. We have to do this with him ever knowing. "

Jimin sent a quick text before putting off his phone. Jae-ho gave Jimin a questioning look.

"My brothers' will help without asking too much questions." Jimin said answering unasked Jae-ho’s question.

"I thought your eomeoni forbade you from talking to them."

"she did." Jimin gave his friend a sad smile. "But right now I have no choice but to break my promise to my eomeoni."

Jimin's cell rang and he answered it on the second ring "Yeoboseyo?"

"Annyeong, hyung."  

"Dong-su-Ah. How are you?

“I am great hyung. When are you all moving back home? It's not the same without you.”

“You know why we can’t come back. Besides I live a different life now. "

“But-“

“No buts Kid. I not even supposed to be talking to you remember?” Jimin sighed “I called because I need a favor.”

“Anything for you. What do you need?”

"Where are you now?"

"At the mall with the boys. We trying to decide what get Jae-ho hyeong for his birthday."

“Is Dong-Chul with you?”

“Yah."  He knew that it was something important if his older brother was taking a risk to call him “Hyung, what’s going on? You’re starting to worry me.”

"I need you and Dong-Chul to go to my apartment and stay with Tae-ah until I get there."

"Are you in any danger?"

"No, Kid. I am fine. I don’t know the details yet but we need to get on top of this ASAP. I want you two to be armed. He won’t accept police protection. So for now you both are going to play bodyguard. Can you square that away with your boss?

"Don’t worry about it."

“And Kid…"  

“Yah?”

“He can’t know the real reason you're there."  

"Understood. Will it be enough?"

"I honestly don’t know. Look I should know more by the time I get home. I'll give u a call when I'm close. Make some excuse and leave."

"But I want to see you.”

Jimin sighed. "Look if you hang around till I get back he'll know something is wrong."

The man on the other end of the line bit back his anger. "Let me know if I can help track down any information for you."

They both knew that it was never going to happen.

"Thanks Kid. Take down the address."

He quickly ratted out the address.

"Ok. Got it. We'll be there as soon as possible. And hyeong?"

"Yah, kiddo?"

"You're welcome. Please be careful."

"Don’t worry. I always am."

"I love you, hyung."

"Love you too." Jimin pocketed his cell and looked at his best friend "What do we know?"

"Nothing much the only thing we know for sure at this point is that this followed you three from Japan. I hate having to ask you to do this. But I need you to make sure Kathleen doesn’t leave.

“I can’t do that. Tōsan and Appa are expecting her back.”

“You have to try. In fact the closer your family is the easier it will be for us to protect them.”  

 


	3. Bonded Brothers  and Lost Family

“The Ko brothers made history today by being the first metahumans to meet with the Prime Minister of Korea. The highly publicized event sees a marked change in the Kim administration policy towards mutants. The Ko brothers are owners of the largest Security firm – made famous by - ”

_Click_

“Hey! I was watching that” Lee Jimin turned to see who had switched off the TV so abruptly.

It took Jimin a few seconds to spot his brother standing behind a pillar giving his brother just enough time to send a fireball straight to his head.

Jimin quickly teleported out of the way and turned to face his brother “Hyung!”

Lee Taehyung shook his head before teleporting to his brother’s side. “You should have noticed that I was here as soon as I walked in.”

“I was at vocal traning. I am taking a quick break before I head out to a meeting with hyung-nim and the other managers”

Taehyung raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Jimin mimicked his brother and let out a giggle. Taehyung tackled his brother to the floor and that started an impromptu wrestling match.

“What the hell is going on here?”

Taehyung took his time untangling himself from his baby brother before turning to face the man in front of him, the contempt he felt for the man infront of him clear on his face. “Ah Lee-ssi.”

“Jimin, you were supposed to be rehearsing with the boys. And here I find you gofing off. What kind of man are you? You are the most irresponsible person I have ever met!”

Taehyung felt his brother tremble beside him. Jimin ever mentioned why but it was clear this man scared his brother. He attemted to interrupt the older man “Lee-ssi”

“Keeping you around is not worth my time! Maybe I should get rid of your lousy ass and be done with it.”

Jimin was now cowering behind him and Taehyung had enough “That is enough!”

“How dare you speak to your father that way? And for a freak like him.”

“The only freak I see here is you.” Taehyung put a protective arm around his brother. “I won’t let you hurt him anymore.”

Kang Soo took a step towards boys but Taehyung quickly teleported them both to his best friends office. Dan Junsu was waiting for them when they reached their destination and helped Taehyung get his brother situated on the sofa in his personal studio.

“What happened?” Junsu asked softly as he let his hands hover over Jimin’s chest.

“Lee Kang Soo.”

“I’ll get the kit and his meds.” Junsu sighed as he stood and quietly left the room.

Jimin groaned and opened his eyes. Dizzyness hit him as he tried to sit up.

Taehyung reached out to help him sit up right. "How bad's the pain?"

"Huh?" The confused look on Jimin would have been adorable any other time but right now all it did was make Taehyung worry for his little brother.

"On a scale of one to ten how bad's the pain?" Taehyung pulled his brother into a hug and held him close.

Jimin borrowed deeper in to his chest “Ten."

Junsu sat beside them and reached out to rub Jimin’s back "Do you want to take your meds?”

Jimin turned in Taehyung's arms and leaned into his chest. He smiled as his brother’s arms tightened around his waist. He reached out and gently wiped the tears running down Junsu’s face. He could see the the pain of not being able to help him on Junsu face. Jimin was never ashamed to admit weakness to any of them. The twelve of them ate together and drank together, laughed together and cried together. He also knew how useless it was to lie to them. So he didn’t even bother to try.

"No. I have a meeting in an hour. I’ll take them later."

“JimJim…”

“I promise I’ll take them later.” Jimin cut him off before either of them could protest “I need to be clear headed for this meeting.”

He snuggled in with his brother and reached out for Junsu who gladly joined the cuddle pile much to Taehyung dismay.

“Do you think he’ll be ok?” Jinsu asked softly as they both watched him sleep

“I hope so.” Taehyung ran his figher through Jimin’s hair. “I don’t know how he’s going to keep going like this”

Junsu smiled at his best friend “Don’t worry so much. Besides he has us and the boys. Why don’t you get some sleep? I’ll keep watch.”

 

* * *

 

Kathleen looked at the two young men standing at the door. Both of them had brown hair and coal black eyes, the younger of the two being fairer than his brother. It was hard not to notice the guns they were carrying. They weren't Government Issue so it made her wonder who they were.

"Who are you?" She asked again.

"Look lady we're just looking for our hyung." The older one said rudely.

"Dong-Chul-ah, she won't know who our hyung is. Don't you think that we should give her his name?"

"Fine Dong-Su-yah, why don't you explain our family history while you're at it!" Dong-Chul glared at his brother before turning his glare to a spot right over her shoulder. Dong-Su gave his brother a half smile before turning to Kathleen.

"I apologize for my brother. He gets cranky when he's nervous. It's been a while since we have seen our Hyungs. My name is Ko Dong-Su and Mr. Cranky pants over there's my twin Dong-Chul. We are here to see Taemin hyung ."

"You're Tae oppa's brothers?" Kathleen narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She didn’t know who they were and she'd be damned if she let them near Taemin. "How come I never seen you before?"

Dong-Chul sighed "That's why we're here."

Kathleen would have missed the look of pain in his eyes if she was well trained in reading body language.

"Can you please let us in?" He asked softly.

Against her better judgment she opened the door and let them in. She was sure she could handle the two of them if things get out of hand

They all sat down waiting for someone to break the silence. If the men were bothered by Kathleen’s scrutiny they showed no outward sign. Her study of the Ko brothers was broken by Taemin's noisy entrance. Kathleen got up and went to greet her boyfriend

"Kathleen I've got what you asked for. Well everything except...." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the two men standing a few steps behind Kathleen.

Taemin couldn't believe his eyes. It had been five years since he had seen them. Five years that could have been avoided if they hadn't left them out to dry. They hadn't parted in the best of circumstances and right now his loyalty to his eldest brother overrode any loyalty he once had to the men he still considered family. He pushed Kathleen behind him and reached for his gun. He was surprised when nether of his brothers did the same.

He relaxed slightly but didn't holster his gun. "What do you want?"

"We just wanted to see you, hyung ." Dong-Chul said softly "We...I miss you guys a lot. Please come back."

"Come back to what Dong-Chul?" Now sure that his brothers were not here to hurt him or Kathleen, he holstered his gun. “Umma told us not come back. Besides after two years of waiting for Umma to ask, Appa and Tosan will never agree to it. We’ve built a life for ourselves."

“Umma misses you guys." Dong-su interjected quickly "She's just too proud to ask you guys to come back."

"Does she still blame Appa and Tosan for what happened to Dae-sung?"


	4. Of little wolves and haunted pasts

When Alpha Prime Major Kim Daebak was asked to become the Paladin to the current king of Korea, he was very reluctant to accept the job. It hurt to even think about returning to the city where he lost everything. It would have been easy to pull some strings and get out of having to accept the transfer. But when the edict of the Elders arrived just a few minutes before his transfer orders came, he knew he would never have a say in this matter.

  
The Tree of Life needed a pure blood alpha protector and he was the only full blooded Alpha still in the military. Giving the protection detail to civilians was out of the question. Especially since the military would have no say in who was on the detail. Logically, he knew it wasn’t possible to wiggle his way out of this assignment. It was a long term posting with all the pros and cons that came with leading a hybrid unit like the Strays.

  
Scuttlebutt was that the Strays were the decedents of the Originals. He was pretty sure one of them could have done the job. But unfortunately for him none of them were Alphas. Reports were saying that the current Pack that was living in Red Raven didn’t have an Alpha. Under normal circumstances the Pack would have fallen apart. This Pack became stronger.

  
As the fog settled over the city, Daebak lost count of just how many hours he had driven around city. He had been briefed about the changes that had happened since he left. But seeing the changes for himself was a shock.

  
_Go Home_

  
Daebak pulled over and looked around. Pulling off his headphones, he ran his hand through his black hair.   
You need sleep, old son he thought to himself as he pulled into the parking lot of a hotel close to his family home. Quickly getting out of the car, he grabbed his rucksack. As he started to walk away from the car, he heard the voice again.

  
_Go home. Go to where it began. To the place that started this journey._

  
The voice startled him so bad that he dropped his rucksack. Doing a quick visual sweep of the street, he found them deserted. But the voice sounded so real. Deciding to follow his gut, he picked up his rucksack off the ground and walked back to the Impala.

  
_But where am I supposed to go?_

  
To him home was the Kim estate. He hadn't been back there since the murders. after the murders that happened at the estate he decided to leave and join the army. He often called it his journey. But, per his mother's wishes, the house was rented to the current resident pack. He couldn't just intrude because an unknown voice told him to.

  
_People will die if you don't. Please._

  
Maybe checking on the estate was such a bad idea. Besides he had a legitimate reason for being there. It was still his family home; even if he hadn't visited the estate in over 10 years. Not trusting himself to drive, he locked his rucksack in the Impala and started walking in the direction of Kim estate.

  
It took him fifteen minutes to reach the edge of Kim territory. He leaned against the nearest tree as his memories over took his mind. Forcing his memories into his mind place, he managed to walk a few feet before an overwhelming feeling of fear and grief flooded his senses. Unable to put up his shields, he dropped to his knees and let out a howl of pain.

  
Before he could regain control and get to his feet, he was tackled sideways, feet and fists of his assailant trying to hit him everywhere at once. He was about to retaliate when he got his first good look at his attacker. He was a young boy - five or six years. He gently pushed the kid away not wanting to hurt him. But the kid tackled him again with a roar.

  
"Enough!" He used his Alpha voice - as his sister liked to call it- as he grabbed the child's wrists and looked into his eyes. The child looked away but continued to struggle as tears streamed down his face. Daebak felt the fear and grief rolling of the child in waves. Using the grip he had on the child's wrists, he pulled the child close and whispered soft assurances in his ear. As he pulled the child away from his chest and gently wiped the tears off the child’s face Daebak couldn't help but wonder why he was out in the woods alone.

  
"Are you OK little wolf?" He asked softly and the child nodded against his chest. "Wanna tell me your name?"

  
"Kai."

  
"Cool name."

  
"Umma gave me that name. Appa said so."

  
"Can you tell me what happened?"

  
He got another head nod "The Dark Ones. They came outta nowhere and attacked my family."

  
Daebak's heightened senses caught the sound of wood snapping in the distance. Grabbing the kid by the waist he got up off the ground and ran.

  
"Which way is home Kai?"

  
The child pointed to the northern direction. "Right in the middle of the forest."

  
He ran as fast as he could with the extra weight. The unknown assailants were closing in and would overtake them soon. He took a small detour and pulled to a stop in front of the tree house he and An built when they were kids. He was surprised and relived to find it intact.

  
"Climb. Quickly little wolf. we don't have much time." Daebak turned towards the way they came, keeping watch for any Dark Ones.

  
Kai climbed up and peeked over the edge, patiently waiting for more instructions "Mister, I am up."

  
"Kai. Listen. This is very important. No matter what you see or hear, don't come down from up there until I or someone from your family comes to get you, do you understand?" Daebak pulled off his coat and shirt and draped them both over the ladder. “Use these to stay warm.”

  
The child nodded and pulled the rope ladder up. Daebak looked up at Kai and smiled. "Don't worry, little wolf. I'll be back. I promise."

  
Kai watched as Daebak ran in the opposite direction in which they came. After using Daebak’s shirt and coat gave him to hide, he tried to reach his father through his bond.

  
_Appa please come find me. I am scared_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday.


End file.
